


The Games

by only_because3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure how they decide to have a fucking marathon battle on Call of Duty. Honestly, it was probably the night Mike and Santana were in town last month and they all got wasted and all three of them were talking shit about everything. Started off about how they could out eat one another, out fuck, eventually turned around to who could get a higher kill count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and only put it on tumblr. Pretty sure this spawned from a lewd comment from my girlfriend

He’s not sure how they decide to have a fucking marathon battle on Call of Duty. Honestly, it was probably the night Mike and Santana were in town last month and they all got wasted and all three of them were talking shit about _everything_. Started off about how they could out eat one another, out fuck, eventually turned around to who could get a higher kill count. Rachel had been sitting across the living room from them shaking her head and mowing her way through the Chinese take out they ordered at 10 p.m.  
  
    Anyway, this was the first free day they’ve all had since then and Santana was hell bent on actually proving that she could kick their ass. He knows Rachel is probably going to yell at him for basically surrounding himself on the couch in food and shit _and_ zoning out in front of the tv for an entire day but, fuck it. He puts up with her taking over the TV every other day of their lives so she can fuck off for just this one day.  
  
    Rachel comes back home from her dance class just as he’s walking out of the bathroom (gotta make sure he’s completely empty so he doesn’t have to stop playing), looking curiously at the couch. “Why does it look like you dumped our cabinets on our couch,” she asks, tossing her bag on to the chair. She eyes the bag of Doritos he tossed on to their coffee table, the nacho cheese kind that she fucking _hates_ because the powder gets on everything and she always complains about how gross it makes her feel when it’s on her fingers (he doesn’t get why she’s so weirded out by it but whatever.  She buys the chips for him and that’s good enough).  
  
    “Today is the day I beat Mike and put Santana in her place.” He presses a kiss into her hair as he passes her, smacking her ass when she tries to push him away.  
  
    “I’m dirty,” she whines and he simply grins.  
  
    “Just like I like ya.”   
  
    She rolls her eyes and disappears into the kitchen, only to reappear with a roll of paper towels. “This is probably a stupid question but you’ll be okay if I don’t sit out here with you, right? I don’t have to be your own personal cheerleader during your mindless killing of virtual… I don’t even know what you’re killing.”  
  
    He snakes a hand around her thighs to bring her closer, pressing the center button on his xbox controller to turn on the consol before tossing the controller down. “Why’d you have to put that in my head, babe?” He presses his head against her belly and tries to bury himself further when she scratches the back of his head. “You in a Cheerio skirt? Every fucking’ dude woulda had a boner when you walked down the hall. Plus you’re bendy as shit. They coulda done so much with you and Brit on the squad.”  
  
    She laughs a little and scratches the back of his neck a little harder. “I’m not _that_ bendy.”  
  
    “S’okay, baby. We can stretch you out.”  
  
    “I’m bendy enough as it is… I don’t think stretching will do any more.”  
  
    Rachel pats his head and then tries to turn away, muttering something about a shower, but he just holds on to her a little tighter. “Baby, I was trying to be suggestive and shit. Like, I could stretch you out with my cock.”  
  
    She sighs, shaking her head a little, but bends down, nipping at his lips. “Play your little game and then we’ll see about that stretching later tonight.”


End file.
